edfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth or Ed
"Truth or Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 5 and the 114th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy take over the duties of the school newspaper and create false articles of the kids. Plot Eddy is still always the last one to be picked for team games (he wasn't even picked this time). The fact that Rolf even chooses the sedentary Plank over him to be on his side for basketball does little to boost Eddy's flagging ego (Ed then ends up puncturing the ball with his teeth!). In contrast to his pal however, Edd is having a very good day, in fact he's just been made the editor of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, the school's rather dull little newspaper whose sales figures are slumping almost as much as Eddy's ego. For Edd though, he might just as well be heading up the Wall Street Journal! On learning that Edd needs help selling the paper Eddy is unmoved, it sounds like too much work. On learning that Edd needs help selling the paper for cash however, he's right there giving it all he's got and it isn't long before his agile mind has figured out a way to both increase sales and make the paper a lot more interesting. Once Edd is out of the way (to interview the knitting club about making the world's largest doily), Eddy's plan is put in motion and newsboy Ed soon has his hands full as eager customers clamor to read the latest scoops, scandals and exposes as ace reporter Bobby Blabby dishes the dirt on everyone in the Peach Creek Extreme Magazine. Now of course the trouble with scandal and gossip and embarrassing revelations is that they're all fine and dandy when they're happening to someone else, but when its you who's suddenly the center of attention, being pointed and whispered at, well then suddenly it ain't so funny. Sarah's in tears and at Nazz's throat and Rolf and Kevin are turning ugly. Bobby Blabby starts off as something of a hero as the Kids become hooked on his ridiculous fabrications and as the quarters roll in Eddy's riding high on his alter-ego's wave of popularity. But of course it can't last long, the kids (except Jonny) begin to feel hurt and ridiculed and then they start to ask just who this Bobby Blabby really is. They grabbed Edd and they are about to put him on the conveyor. Innocent Edd is caught in the middle of the hue & cry, but fortunately for him Ed's foolishness and Eddy's big mouth saves his day before the kids can exact retribution on the wrong guy and as Edd happily takes up his role of roving reporter once again, it's Eddy who's left looking a bit of a knit! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be picked for the basketball game "Hey guys! Wake up! Yoohoo! What are ya, blind? I'm red hot, baby! Right here! Pick me! Come on! The light don't get any greener! Eddy goin' once, Eddy goin' twice, sold to the guy with-" Rolf: the ball at Eddy's head fafter getting too agitated from his constant talking "His shrieks rip through Rolf like Nana's cabbage stew! Continue, yes." ---- *'Eddy': "Ah ha! You gotta pick me now!" Rolf: "Rolf chooses the wood. Yes?" picks up Plank Eddy: "Oh come on! It's a hunk of wood for crying out loud!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week!" Ed: "Not today, Eddy! I'm flying solo." ---- *'Ed': "Extra! Extra! Kids pelt Ed with can't-sell-school papers! Not a one." Eddy: article "'Jimmy Makes Shortcake'? I wouldn't line a birdcage with this bunk!" Edd: "I'll have you know, Jimmy's shortcakes are the best I-" with newspaper in the face Eddy: "Where's the scandal?! That's what sells papers!" Ed a sandal: "Yep. Because sandals are baked fresh daily, Double D." Eddy: "Ignore him. Just stick to the script." ---- *'Ed': "Pick paper up! Pick paper up!" ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see what we got here. an idea from shredded pages "Fork boy created"...I got tomorrow's headline, Ed! "Fork Boy created in cooking class! Meatball jabbed and teachers run for napkins! I like that." ---- *'Rolf': article about Jonny "Jonny 2x4 forged into his nostrils and found the lost city of Atlantis yesterday!" up from his paper to see Jonny looking up from his paper and waving to him from a bench '''Jonny': "Hey Rolf!" ''up and walks over to Rolf pointing at an article in the paper ''"Did you hear about Kevin having the worlds biggest collection of spandex bike shorts under his mattress?" ''stretches Jonny nostrils to get a glimpse of the inside Rolf: "Rolf sees no city, only darkness and sesame seeds!" ---- *'Ed': "You dropped your loot, Bippy Boo-boo!" Eddy: his secret identity "IT'S BOBBY BLABBY! GET IT RIGHT!" puts his hands against his mouth, realizing he has said the wrong thing "Oops..." ---- *''is forced into knitting a doily'' Edd: "Sounds like a front pager." Ed: "Smells like a back pager." Eddy: "I hate doilies!" Trivia *Did you spot the date on the school's printing press? AKA 1957 - the year Danny Antonucci was born, and the AKA obviously refers to A.K.A. Cartoon, the shows production company. *The Drama Club's poster says 'Ask Mr Toomey' who of course is Corey Toomey; Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *"Sabrina Rubber Duck talks Korea" headline is a reference to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. *The Volunteer Yearbook Club is run by Nurse Prowse, a reference to Ceile Prowse. *Right after Eddy sends Edd to search for the knitting club, he tosses all of the old non-scandalous newspapers in the air. However, when they fall back down, you can see that they are all Eddy's scandalous newspapers, even though they had not been manufactured yet. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Just stick to the script", referring to the episode's script. *When Jonny was reading the article about the knitting club being formed with only one member at the end of the episode, you can see another article entitled, "Pig Makes Top Mark on Test", with Jonny's huge head blocking the picture. Earlier in this episode, Rolf sent Wilfred into a test room, dressed up as Rolf, so this could possibly mean that Wilfred is this pig and he made the best score. *An article in the paper in the end of the episode claims the principal had to take the bus after his car was mysteriously destroyed as well as a missing toilet seat. Sarah was the one who destroyed the principal's car and the toilet seat when she fought with Nazz. *In the scene right before Eddy reveals he is Bobby Blabby, there is a picture on the wall that says "Bobby Blabby" with a question mark over an outline of Eddy's head (making it look mysterious). This image is later used for the picture next to the "Bobby Blabby Tricked You" headline. *If you watch closely at the end, you can see a poster that says "Darn. Ain't this fun?" and has a ball of yarn. *In the press room, there is a message saying "The pen is mightier than the sword." *When Rolf is reading the article about Jonny discovering Atlantis in his nose, the image used for Atlantis in the newspaper is actually the skyline of Vancouver, Canada, A.K.A. the location of A.K.A. Cartoon. *The use of the word "Tattler" in the school newspaper name is a tongue-and-cheek reference to journalism in general. *When Eddy takes the picture of Ed after he hit the door, he isn't wearing his jacket, but when Ed reads the next newspaper, the picture shows him wearing his﻿ jacket. *Jonny was the only who liked the scandals when they were about Gallery Image:Cute_Edd.jpg|"What's with you?" Image:Bobby_blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby Image:Edd-itor.png|Edd Working for the school newspaper Eddy and Edd COOL DUDES.GIF|Edd and Eddy getting portraits done. NDVD 271.JPG|Mmmmmmm.....Tasty. NDVD 272.JPG|The Second Ultimate Water Foutain Fail. NDVD 042.JPG|Jimmy trying to drink water. Jimmy with a shortcake.jpg|"...Jimmy's shortcakes are the best..." File:Tattler2 issue02.jpg|This just in: Jonny snorts Vancouver up his nose. NDVD_289.jpg|"Better spill the beans Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!" Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler articles.JPG|The PCJH Tattler newspaper articles: "Mrs. Smith Receives Fresh Apple", "Photocopier Repaired", and "Photocopier Still in Good Working Order". Fork_boy_created.jpg|"Fork boy created in cooking class, Meatballs jabbed as teachers run for napkins!" NDVD_223.jpg|Eddy knitting a doily. Video 81b0os652Hk Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten